oigussotsioloogiafandomcom_et-20200213-history
Niklas Luhmann
Niklas Luhmann (Detsember 8, 1927 – November 6, 1998) oli Saksa sotsioloog ja sotsiaalse süsteemi teoreetik, samuti ka üks silmapaistvamaid nüüdisaegseid mõtlejaid sotsioloogia süsteemi alal. Elulugu: Luhmann sündis Lüneburg`is, Saksamaal, kus tema isapoolne perekond on pidanud õlletehast mitmeid põlvkondi järjest. Pärast Johanneum`i kooli lõpetamist aastal 1943 kutsuti ta sõjaväeteenistusse Teise Maailmasõtta, kus ta teenis kaks aastas, olles ise 17 aastane, ennem kui ta Ameerika sõdurite poolt sõjavangiks võeti, aastal 1945. Pärast sõda, aastatel 1946-1949 õppis Luhmann õigusteadust Freiburg`i Ülikoolis, kus ta omandas doktorikraadi õigusteaduses, ning siis alustas karjääri haldusjuhtimises Lüneburg`s. Akadeemilise puhkeaasta vältel, aastal 1961, läks ta Harvardisse, kus ta kohtas Talcott Parsons`it. Parsons on maailma mõjukaim sotsiaalse süsteemi teoreetik, kelle käe all Luhmann`il oli võimalus õppida. Hilisematel aastatel lükkas Luhmann Parsons`i teooria kõrvale, arendades oma konkureeriva lähenemisviisi. Lahkudes riigiametist aastal 1962, pidas ta loenguid Speyer`is, Saksamaal, rahvusvahelises ülikoolis University for Administrative Sciences ja seda kuni aastani 1965, kuni talle pakuti kohta Münster`i Ülikoolis, Sotsiaalse Uurimustöö Keskuses (Social Research Center), mida juhtis Helmut Schelsky. 1965/66 õppis Luhmann ühe semestri sotsioloogiat Münster`i Ülikoolis. 1966 aastal Münster`i Ülikooli juures välja antud kaks varasemat raamatud kiideti heaks tagasiulatuvalt, kvalifitseerides talle ülikooli professuuri. 1968/69 töötas Luhmann lektorina Theodor Adarno juures, kes oli endine õppetool Frankfurt`i Ülikoolis ning hiljem nimetati sotsioloogia täisõppejõuks alles astuatud Bielefeld`i Ülikoolis, Saksamaal (kuni aastani 1993). Luhmann jätkas publitseerimist pärast ametist lahkumist mil ta viimaks leidis aega, et lõpule viia oma elutöö, Die Gesellschaft der Gesellschaft (The Society of Society), mis ilmus aastal 1997. Tööd: Luhmann kirjutas viljakalt, rohkem kui kolm tosinat avaldatud teost erinevatel teemadel k.a õigusteadus, ökonoomika, poliitika, kunst, religioon, ökoloogia, massimeedia ja armastus. Sel ajal kui tema teooriad ei olnud erilist tähelepanu võitnud Ameerika sotsioloogias olid Luhmanni teooriad domineerivad Saksamaa sotsioloogias, samuti on need teooriad tugevalt vastu võtnud Jaapan ja Ida-Euroopa k.a Venemaa. Luhmanni suhteliselt madal profiil mujal maailmas on osaliselt sellepärast, et tema töid on keeruline tõlkida. Luhmanni kirjutised pakuvad väljakutset sakslastest lugejatele k.a paljudele sotsioloogidele. Luhmann on tõenäoliselt tuntuim Põhja-Ameerikas oma debati poolest teoreetiku Jürgen Habermas`iga, kus arutleti potensiaalse sotsiaalse süsteemiteooria üle. Samuti nagu tema kunagine juhendaja Talcott Parsons on ka Luhmann ``grand theory`` toetaja. Luhmann`i teooria on üldiselt kõrgel määral mõtteline ning tema publikatsioone on raske lugeda. See fakt, on teinud Luhmann`ist vaieldava isiksuse. Luhmann ise on kirjeldanud oma teooriat kui ``labürindi-taoline `` või ``mitte-lineaarne `` ning väitis, et ta sihilikult hoiab oma proosalist salapära et ära hoida enda kiiret mõistmist, mis toodab ainult ülelihtsustatud ebaõiget arusaama. Teooria: Niklas Luhmanni sotsioloogiline teooria on äärmiselt kompleksne. See hõlmab endas süsteemiteooriat, küberneetikat, filosoofilist antropoloogiat, Husserli fenomenoloogiat, organisatsiooniteooriat, samuti mõjutusi Parsonsi strukturaalfunktsionalismist. Luhmanni süsteemiteooria ehk strukturaalfunktsionalism lähtub eeldusest, et igasuguse sotsisaalse süsteemi peamisteks elementideks ei ole mitte inimesed, vaid kommunikatsioon, mis omakorda taastoodab kommunikatsiooni. Tema teooria põhineb ,,kommuniaktsiooni evolutsioonil´´. Kommunikatsiooni areng toimub suulisest suhtlemisest, kirjutamissüsteemi kujunemise ja elektroonilise meedia arenemiseni. Luhmann tõmbab paralleeli ühiskonna evolutsiooniga, mis areneb läbi funktsionaalse kihistumise. Luhmanni töid läbivad kolm alajaotust: 1. Süsteemiteooria kui üldine ühiskondlik teooria 2. Kommunikatsiooniteooria 3. Evolutsiooniteooria Luhmanni teooria tuum on seega kommunikatsioon, millel põhinevad kõik sostsiaalsed süsteemid. Ühiskond on kõige laiaulatuslikum sotsiaalse süsteemi vorm, mis koosneb samuti peaaegu täielikult kommunikatsioonist. Luhmanni põhitööks on ühiskonna üldise teooria edasiarendamine. Süsteemi defineerib ta piiri abil nii enda kui keskkonna vahel. Lahutades süsteemi lõputult keerlulisest ja kaootlisest välisest keskkonnast. Süsteemi sisemus on vähendatud keerukusega tsoon: kommunikatsioonil süsteemi sisemuses valitakse väliskeskkonnast vaid limiteeritud hulk informatsiooni. Sellist protsessi nimetab ta ka ,,keerukuse vähendamiseks´´. Kriteerium, mille alusel informatsiooni valitakse ja töödeldakse, on tähendus (saksa keeles Sinn). Nii sotsiaalsed süsteemid kui ka isiklikud ja psüühilised süsteemid opereerivad tähenduse töötlemise abil. Mõlemal süsteemil on erinev identiteet, mida pidevalt kommunikatsiooni käigus reprodutseeritakse. Identiteedi olemus sõltub sellest, millist informatsiooni peetakse tähendusrikkaks ja millist mitte. Kui süsteemil ei õnnestu oma identiteeti alal hoida , siis ta lakkab olemast ning lahustub (sulandub) tagasi keskkonda, millest ta arenes. Sellist protsessi, kus taastoodetakse elemente/informatsiooni, mis on eelnevalt filtreeritud ülikeerukast keskkonnast ning seejärel töödeldud, nimetas Luhmann autopoiesis (tõlge: enese loomine). Terminit kasutasid algselt neurobioloogias tšiili mõtlejad Humberto Maturana ja Francisco Varela. Seega sotsiaalne süsteem on autopoieetiliselt suletud ehk tegemist on kinnise süsteemiga, sest ta on võimeline end ise üles ehitama, ise toimima. See saab teoks tänu kommunikatsiooni pidevale ringkäigule. Kuigi süsteem kasutab ja ka tugineb enda keskkonnast pärinevatel ressursidel, ei saa need kunagi süsteemi operatsiooni osaks. Luhmanni teooria kohaselt ei ole inimesed ei ühiskonna ega ühegi spetsiifilise süsteemi osad, nagu nad ei ole ka vestluse osad (mis põhineb samuti kommunikatsioonil). Luhmann täpsustab, et inimene ei saa olla sotsiaalne süsteem, sest inimese näol on tegemist keerulisema - psühholoogilise süsteemiga, kes erinevalt sotsiaalsest süsteemist suudab mõtelda. Sotsiaalsed süsteemid seevastu tegutsevad. Luhmann ütles kunagi lakooniliselt, et ta ei huvitu inimestest. Luhmann samastab autopoiesise operatsiooni programmiga, mis eristab loogika alusel (saksa keeles Unterscheidungen). Siin viitab Luhmann briti matemaatiku G. Spencer-Browni eristamise loogikale, mida Maturana ja Varela nimetasid igasuguse kognitiivse protsessi funktsioneerimise mudeliks. Ülim kriteerium, mis juhib autopoiesist on kodeerimine (täpsemalt kahendkoodi määratlemine). Siin on näha Spencer-Browni raamatu ,, Laws of Form´´ (tõlge: ,,Vormide seadused´´) mõju Luhmanni töödele. Parsonsi ja Luhmanni teooria vahe Algul kujundas Luhmann arusaama sotsiaalsest süsteemist Parsonsi mõju all, arendades edasi tema teooriat. Sel perioodil oli ta mõjutatud uutest arengusuundadest küberneetika ja bioloogia vallas. Hiljem heitist ta Parsonsi teooria kõrvale ning arendas välja oma suuna, mida ta nimetab strukturaalfunktsionalismiks. Nimega püüdis ta rõhutada erinevust Parsonsi teooriast, funktsionaalstrukturalismist. Luhmann tegeles uute sotsioloogiliste konseptsioonide väljatöötamisega, leidmaks uusi metodoloogilisi võimalusi, mis vastaksid tänapäeva keerulise ja kiiresti muutuvale ühiskonnale. Peamine vastuolu Parsonsi teoorias Luhmanni jaoks oli see, et ameerika teadlane pidas ,,funktsiooni´´ asemel olulisemaks ,,struktuuri´´. Luhmanni arvates ei ole sotsioloogia kui teaduse ülesanne mitte uurida sotsiaalse süsteemi eksistentsi tingimusi, vaid mõista, millised on need funktsioonid, mis hoivad süsteemi tasakaalus väliskeskkonnaga. Luhmann väidab, et sotsiaalsed süsteemid on võimelised tagama oma stabiilsust sel määral, kuidas nad suudavad vastu seista väliskeskkonnast tulevatele mõjudele. Süsteem on võimeline vastu seisma välissurvele sõltuvalt oma sisemise keerukuse astmest– mida komplekssem on süsteem, seda kaitstum on ta välisele survele. Kõik sotsiaalsed süsteemid asuvad mingis keskkonnas. Tegelikult on väliskeskkond süsteemist veelgi keerukam, muutlikum ja ettearvamatum. Selleks, et ellu jääda, peab süsteem edasi arendama oma komplekssust, mis vähendab väliskeskkonna keerukust. Luhmanni järgi seab väliskeskkond omad nõudmised ja süsteem töötab välja starteegiad, et nendega toime tulla. Tema põhitähelepanu koonduski süsteemi ja väliskeskkonna vahelistele pingetele. Need pinged on sotsiaalne reaalsus. Luhmanni järgi ei ole sotsiaalsete sündmuste ja protsesside peategelasteks enam mitte inimesed või inimgrupid koos oma materiaalsete vajaduste ja väärtustega, vaid funktsioonid, süsteemid ja keskkond. Luhamanni tööd on mõjutanud paljude maade, eelkõige Ameerika ning Saksa sotsiolooge. Süsteemiteooria on kasutusel analüüsides, mis tegelevad ühise sotsiaalse vastutuse, organisatsioonilise õigusjärgsuse, valitsemisstruktuuride, samuti õigussotsioloogia ja üldise sotsioloogia valdkondadega. Teemade ring on lai ning tööd väga mahukad ja keerulised. Oma töödega rõhutas Luhmann enda ja kõigi endast vanema põlvkonna sotsiaalteadlaste mõtteviisi erinevust. Luhmanni arvates peaks üks tõeline sotsiaalteadlane suutma täiesti uudsel viisil käsitleda sotsiaalse maailma keerukust ning analüüsima süsteeme ja alamsüsteeme, millest ühiskond koosneb. Tema sotsioloogia eesmärgiks suurendada inimlikku võimet maailma komplekssust haarata ja redutseerida. Peamised teosed: 1. 1982: Liebe als Passion: Zur Codierung von Intimität ( tõlgitud inglise keelde 1984 Love as Passion) 2. 1984: Soziale Systeme/Social Systems 3. 1988-1997: Raamatute seeria: Die ... der Gesellschaft 4. 1995: Social Systems. Stanford Ülikooli trükk 5. 1997: Die Gesellschaft der Gesellschaft (The Society of Society) 6. 2000: Art as a Social System. Stanford Ülikooli trükk Artiklid • 2006 "System as Difference". Organization, Volume 13 (1) (January 2006), pp. 37-57 Luhmannist • Detlef Horster (1997), Niklas Luhmann, München Viited/ kasutatud kirjandus http://www.tlu.ee/files/arts/8432/LUHMA3557c5e2fb720a7b980d8ceea90df5b5.pdf http://www.filosofico.net/luhmann.htm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niklas_Luhmann K õ u t s - K l e m m, Ragne 2007. Inimeseta teooria. Sissejuhatus Niklas Luhmanni autopoieetilistesse sotsiaalsetesse süsteemidesse. – Akadeemia, nr 11, lk 2412-2441 Luhmann, Niklas 1985. A Sociological Theory of Law --Karin999 15. aprill 2008, kell 09:04 (UTC)